Their Valentine's Day
by angelcorrupted
Summary: The twins always bought something for one another, but what will Kaoru give him if he doesn't think a box of cheap candy will be enough? TWINCEST


I do not own OHSHC nor do I own Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin. I wish I did, though. D:

The first flake of snow that I had seen this year slowly fell from the sky as I stared out the bedroom window. It was soon followed by millions of other snowflakes, creating a blanket of sorts on the ground. I allowed a sigh to escape from my lips. The bitter cold was brushing against my arms, seeping in slightly from the cracks between the walls and windows. I always detested what this event meant.

The first snowflake of the new year always symbolized that the date was February fourteenth. Well, maybe not always, but lately it seemed to just work out that way. So much so that I began to believe that somewhere, up in the heavens, this was happening just because I wished it so. An extremely self-centered though, yes, but it was extremely probable.

Why did I detest February fourteenth? Well, if you're slow like milord, February fourteenth is Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day means heart shaped candies, 'I love you's wherever you go, and lots of hugging and kissing your significant other.

I hated everything about it, yet Hikaru loved every single thing.

He always made a fool of himself on this day if we attended school, going up to random girls and saying 'I love you' then giggling and running away to catch up with me. He loved eating the disgusting candies that came in that heart shaped box with the red lace ribbon that we'd get from all of our admirers. However, Hikaru did not have a significant other to hold and kiss and love and cherish, so he settled for me. On the fourteenth of February, he put his arms around me more than usual and held me closer to him then normal. He smiled down at me a lot more and whispered sweet nothings in my ear that were not part of one of the famous Hitachiin brother acts.

That was why I was sitting up in our bed, the sheets tangled up around my bare chest, looking out the window. Yeah, I had bought him something just like I did every year, but for some reason – call it a hunch I suppose – it seemed like it wouldn't be enough.

Soft moans came from beside me and I looked down at my older brother, watching his eyelids flutter open. When his vision came into focus, he smiled at me and sat up, stretching his arms. The orange, spiky hair we shared was messed up from sleeping, but that only made him look more adorable than normal. I gleefully returned the smile, trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

I watched Hikaru bend over his side of the bed and I heard the rustling as if he was searching under our bed for something. Moments later, he emerged holding two heart shaped boxes laced with white ribbons. I blinked, my smile faltering only slightly. He handed them to me, an even wider smile visible on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kaoru!" he exclaimed as I untied both ribbons and opened the lids. I blinked. I had been expecting heart candies, not chocolate. I grinned out of real enjoyment as I looked from the chocolates to my twin's face.

"Thank you, Hikaru." I told him, batting my eyelashes, leaning into him as he pulled me towards him in our normal embrace. Silence during events like these wasn't anything bad, nor was it uncommon. We might act like we adore each other amazingly in public – which is true – but there is no way neither of us would actually voice the words 'I love you' to one another.

I leaned away from Hikaru after a moment, smiling a coy smile at him. "Now for your present." My tone of voice must have been more seductive than I had thought because surprise flickered within his eyes.

I chuckled, placing one hand on the back of his head, my fingers twirling in his hair. He looked at me confused, which made me giggle more. In one swift movement I pushed his head towards my own, and our lips melded just oh so perfectly together. At first it had been only me, but after a few seconds of realizing what was going on, Hikaru joined in, placing one hand on my cheek and the other on my shoulder.

We broke apart, panting, after several long moments. Hikaru looked at me with a sexy half-lidded look, and I returned it.

"That isn't accepted by society-" Hikaru started.

"-but we could care less about society-" I added.

"-as long as we have one another." We both finished together. It was our motto if we were ever asked about our incestuous acts at the host club.

We laughed in synchronization for a moment then lapsed into silence, both of our faced expressionless. I broke the odd atmosphere but smirking. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hikaru." He returned the smirk, rolling his eyes only slightly toward the ceiling.

"Let's make every day Valentine's Day, eh Kaoru?"


End file.
